


Scars

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Queer Gen, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro has enough other scars that <em>those</em> scars aren't even noticeable anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/gifts).



Zoro has enough other scars that _those_ scars aren't even noticeable anymore. It's the huge gash from shoulder to hip that tends to draw the eye these days (and sometimes he thinks Mihawk actually did him a favor there).

Still, he's always a little nervous with his shirt off, especially with her around. The rest of the crew, they wouldn't even know what they were looking at, but Robin _knows_ stuff.

That's not the only reason he distrusts her, but he wishes she would stop looking at him like she's trying to figure him out. Or like she already has.


End file.
